Moony's Tale
by GoodDayKindSir
Summary: In one day Remus Lupin life became very complicated with one sentence Sirius Black is on the run. During Harry's third year, discover why Lupin began to teach at Hogwarts, and why didn't Lupin prevent Sirius from going to Azkaban. slash RL&SB. R&R please!
1. The News May Write It, But Only I Feel I

Moony's Tale

Summary- Why did Remus return to Hogwarts? Why didn't he defend Sirius before he went to Azkaban. Harry is in third year, the feared Sirius Black is on the, run and there is only one man who is a living connection between these two. All through Remus's view-point. Sorry to slash haters, but there will be some.

A/N- 'Ello to all! This is my first fanfict. Remus is one of my favorite characters in the series, and Prisoner of Azkaban is my favorite book in the series. Mix-Match, got my first fanfict. Feel free to criticize, it's good for me. Also, so this chapter is short. Well, it is the prologue, so it is sort of allowed to be short.

Disclaimer- Though when I get older I hope to become a rich and famous writer, like J.K. Rowling. I currently am only writing for my school newspaper and fan-fictions. I own nothing except for Remus's thoughts and anything else that isn't in book three and beyond. T&P Forever

Prologue- The News May Write It, But Only I Feel It

The Daily Prophet clearly declared it- Sirius Black had escaped from Azakaban prison. To many people, he was just an insane murderer, who was the first wizard to ever escape from Azkaban, that alone was enough to terrify anybody. For Remus Lupin, a million more fears flashed before his eyes. He was once the friend of this lunatic, he had trusted him. Now the wizarding world was in desperate fear. Remus knew the truth. Why Sirius had killed thirteen Muggles and one wizard, their old friend Peter Pettigrew. Peter knew the truth, the betrayal, the way Sirius Black truly ran back to his family, and ran away from those who were always there for him. He had betrayed James and Lily.

Suddenly, his thoughts came to an abupt halt. Lily and James, James and Lily. Sirius had told Voldemort where James and Lily were living. James and Lily had a baby boy. All three of them ran into shelter. Remus didn't know why, but the night of Hallows Eve 1980, Sirius's prescious master Voldemort killed James and Lily and was defeated by Harry James Potter, barely one year old.

Harry Potter. Voldemort. Sirius Black. Remus gulped. Sirius Black was on the run from Azkaban, to kidnap Harry Potter and avenge Voldemort. Sirius was going to break into Hogwarts. Sirius was one of the Mauraders, he knew that school better then anybody. He knew how to sneak in……and kill his best friend's son

Sirius did never hold up to his end of the godfather gig, but Remus Lupin was going to be damned if he didn't try to protect Harry. There was only one person who Remus could count on, the man who always had faith in him. Albus Dumbledore. Remus knew that protecting Harry was going to be an inside job.


	2. Many Faces

Disclaimer- Admirer, yes

Disclaimer- Admirer, yes. Actually, no. I only write as a fan.

A.N.- Thank you too the two people who mentioned who favorite my work. I write this because of you choosing to do so.

Chapter Two- Many Faces

A certain man by the name of Dumbledore stared at the wall before him, this being a figurative wall, seeing as how every part of his office was covered in pictures of those who came before him. And here was his biggest trouble, the prospect of having to find a new defense against the dark arts professor every year. For not the first time in his life, he internally cursed Tom Riddle. He was ashamed to admit that over the last two years, both of the teachers he had hired had easily been outwitted by a student. The student, he wasn't ashamed of, in fact he spent much of the time worrying about if the young man would succeed in the next great battle, if he was hardly taught. Especially after Riddle's fall, many saw no need for defense training, the threat was gone. So meant, no one knowing how to fight, and no one teaching the next generation.

"Albus," a voice cut through his musings.

He sighed in discretion, "Yes Minerva?"

"You have a visitor," she answered quite plainly.

He shook his reluctantly, "Really Minerva, this isn't the-."

"Albus," she interrupted in a manor which she often reserved for her student's, "I insist that you meet with this man, and if you don't, I promise you will regret it."

It was rare that the younger woman demanded much of him, but when she would do so, he rarely disagreed.

"Fine Minerva," he said, "Send whoever it is in."

"Thank you."

And with that, she disappeared. Minutes later, a graying young man appeared among the phoenix stair case.

When he finally saw the young man, he chuckled, and smiled, "You know Remus, my boy, Minerva could of just sent you up alone."

Remus too cracked a grin, "Yes Albus, but with the trying times, is it truly a surprise?"

"Are you referring to finding a new teacher or an Azkabanian being on the loose?"

"Both sir," he answered as the grin burned out.

"And what are you here for?"

"To offer my help with both."

"Remus, I couldn't ask that of you."

"I am offering."

"Why?"

"Because, I am not ignorant. We both know where the prisoner is headed. Harry Potter needs protection."

"Remus, are you sure your are not trying to make up for an ex-lovers bad-deed?"

"Albus, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty for what he did. But above all else, if James and Lily had survived the attack, I would still be in Harry's life. I feel guilty for not protecting those I love. And I do love Harry."

Albus looked upon one of his two most favorite student's in his entire teaching career, and responded, "I thought at a time like this, you would be dying inside. He was your mate."

He was then shot with a harsh glare, "I know who he was better then you could ever understand, but he betrayed my pack. He offered my cub to be dead. In my opinion, he should be dead, and I hope he is rewarded with the same prize he gave Peter."

"I see. Well, anyway. Would you perhaps like to ride the train, in chance to meet Harry?"

"Meet Harry?" he answered, the mention of his cub levitating his negative mood away.

"Yes, he will be your student."

"You trust me?"

"No Remus, I know you. As a being, you are remarkable and possibly the best teacher these students could have at any time, but especially now," he complimented.

"Thank you Albus. I hope you won't regret this," he said standing to go too the door.

"The pleasure is mine, and your student's."

With that Remus at the stairs.

"Oh, Remus, one last thing. Severus Snape is the school's Potions Master."

Remus only kindly smiled and replied, "I hope to mend all wounds from the past."

And with that, he was gone.

Please RR, even though I don't unless the story is spectactular. But I have done it!


End file.
